


Indulgence

by Rogue_Phoenix_San



Series: Life With The Bodyguard [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Anime, Blindfolds, Gay Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rogue Phoenix San, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, The Bodyguard - Series, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Phoenix_San/pseuds/Rogue_Phoenix_San
Summary: For Tisha.Viktor hasn't finished having his way with Yuuri yet. Continuation of the previous chapter; 'Reverence'.Yuuri learns that Viktor's last name should really be 'Kinkyforov'.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafVillageT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafVillageT/gifts).



As Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, his vision filled with blue. After blinking a few times, he realized that its source was Viktor's stunning eyes. The Russian man was staring intently down at him, the power of the gaze sending little shivers racing down his spine. He looked around and saw that he was still out in the back yard, and currently propped up on one of the chairs. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up straighter on the chair, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand. Viktor reached out with a hand and gently stroked his hair.

"Now, now...none of that Yuuri. The night is still young and I haven't finished having my way with you yet."

"What happened? Why was I out cold?"

"Ah, that would be due to my little 'gift' to you. You enjoyed it immensely, my dear. The pleasure was rather intense and you passed out shortly after you came."

Yuuri's face turned a pretty shade of red as he recalled the events that had led up to his unplanned nap.

"That...that was the most intense orgasm I have had in my whole life. It felt like it went on forever."

"Mmm, it was a thing of pure beauty. Watching you so lost in pleasure was the ultimate reward. Tell me Yuuri, do you think you can stand at the moment?"

"Uh...I'm not sure I can. I think feeling your gift move inside me might just cause a relapse."

Viktor smiled and reached for a cloth bundle on the nearby table.

"That won't be a problem, it's right here. I took the liberty of removing it while you were passed out."

Yuuri pushed himself up and off the chair, stretching his arms overhead once he was fully upright. He felt a bit empty without the sex toy inside him, but was glad that at least he could stand. It was a rather substantial size and had filled him up to the brim. He took a few tentative steps and breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that he could walk just fine.

Viktor stood up, walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to go back to your room. There's another little note there with instructions. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Curious as to what Viktor had planned for him next, Yuuri did as he was told and made his way to the bedroom. When he entered the room, he immediately noticed the lilac envelope on the bed. He hurried over and tore into it, eagerly removing the slip of paper inside.

_note 4_

Sexiest Yuuri,

We are now at the final stage of our evening of indulgence. Reach into your right jacket pocket, you will find the blindfold there. Then, strip off all your clothes. Make yourself comfortable on the bed and then place the blindfold snugly over your eyes. No peeking! Wait for me my love, I'll join you soon.

Forever Yours,  
Viktor.

_end note 4_

Yuuri smirked and shook his head as he put the note back into the envelope. He had never imagined that Viktor would turn out to be this kinky. He felt extremely lucky that he had managed to fall for such a man. Viktor was truly the complete package. He reached into the jacket pocket and removed the blindfold and placed it on the bed before removing the jacket and hanging it up. He loosened the tie and then tossed it onto the bed. Next to come off was the shirt, and he paused to admire the color once more before placing it back on its own hangar. He picked up the tie and added it to the same hangar. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the dress pants, hooked his thumbs into the waistband and shimmied them off his hips before stepping out of them, folding them up and adding them to the hangar with the jacket on it. He removed the sock garters before slipping his socks off and tossing them in the hamper. With a flick of his wrist, they then joined the socks in the hamper. He climbed onto the bed and placed his pillow upright behind him before leaning back on it and putting on the blindfold. Then, he waited.

A short while later, there was a knock at the door.

"Yuuuuuuuri, are you properly indecent?"

Yuuri laughed as he heard Viktor's question from the other side of the door.

"Yes Viktor, I'm very indecent."

Yuuri heard the door open and then Viktor step inside the room. He heard the door close, and then also some strange clinking sounds, which intrigued him greatly. I wonder what Viktor is up to.

"Wow! Yuuri, you look amazing!"

"Oh, so you don't think that I looked amazing earlier?"

"Yuuri, you always look amazing. You're just extra amazing when you're naked."

"So, what have you got planned for me, dear Viktor?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be very fun if I told you, now would it? You just need to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Alright Viktor, do what you will with me, I am yours."

Yuuri heard some scraping noises coming from the nightstand and surmised that something was being moved around. Something was then set down on it and he heard the same strange clinking noise again. Viktor leaned in close and whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"Perfect Yuuri. Absolutely perfect."

Viktor's hot breath tickled his ear and set off a chain of little tremors down his neck that quickly spread to the rest of his body. Before he had time to think about what was coming next, something extremely cold and wet dripped onto his left nipple, causing it to harden and become erect instantly.

"G-aaa-ah! That's cold! What the…mhhhm."

The cold sensation was immediately replaced by searing heat as Viktor's hot mouth wrapped around it and suckled. Yuuri didn't know if it was because he had just experienced something cold, but Viktor's mouth felt much hotter than usual. He felt his cock twitch awake between his legs and his hips made a small involuntary jerk off the bed. The same mouth then latched onto his right nipple, and a searing heat enveloped his flesh. He hadn't imagined it, Viktor's mouth was much hotter than normal.

"Ngh…your mouth is so hot! How is it so damn hot?"

"Why Yuuri, I was simply born this way. The hot mouth is part of the package!"

Yuuri chuckled, reaching out blindly to swat playfully at his Russian lover.

"Well, yes, obviously. But you know what I'm actually talking about, smartass."

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

Yuuri's back sank into the mattress as something incredibly cold was placed on his mid-chest and slid slowly down to his navel.

"Argh! Fuuuck, that's cold!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a long hot stripe traced the same path in the opposite direction, ending in soft love bite at the base of his neck. Yuuri moaned loudly, the alternating extremes in temperature wreaking havoc on his system and having a very significant effect on his cock.

"Viktor, are you using…ice?"

Yuuri felt a finger tapping at the tip of his nose.

"Bingo!"

Yuuri then felt a cold pair of lips sucking at his neck but as Viktor opened his mouth, his heated tongue darted out and licked over the spot that had just been cold. Yuuri tilted his head back to expose more of his neck to Viktor's exploration. He felt some weight shift on the bed and then Viktor was straddling him, the man's obvious arousal pushing down on his own. Yuuri whined as he felt the hardness, lifting his hips off the bed to increase the contact pressure.

"Mmm, I love how responsive you are, Yuuri."

"Only when it comes to you, koibito."

"What does that word mean, Yuri?"

"It means 'lover'."

"Oh, I see! In Russian it's 'lyubovnik'."

Yuuri ground his hips up into Viktor and licked his lips seductively.

"Don't keep me waiting, lyubovnik. I need you."

Viktor groaned and ground his own hips back into Yuuri in response. Yuuri smirked, unable to hide his pleasure at being able to have such an effect on his lover.

"God, you sound so hot when you speak Russian."

Yuuri felt Viktor reach for the nightstand and then heard the clinking sounds of ice once more. He braced his body for the imminent thermal shock, but was instead surprised when he felt Viktor's cold lips covering his own. The man's tongue pushed up against his lips, demanding entrance, and he opened his mouth. He made a small startled noise when his mouth flooded with cold and an ice cube was pushed into it. He immediately pushed the ice cube back into Viktor's mouth and a vigorous game of 'tongue potato*' ensued. Once the ice cube had fully melted, Viktor pulled away. Yuuri's mouth was a bit numb from the cold and he licked his lips in an attempt to warm them up. He heard Viktor reaching for the nightstand once more and really hoped that he was going to come back with something hot again. He breathed a sigh of relief as a pair of now scorching hot lips locked onto his own. He moaned as he brought his hands up to cup Viktor's face and pull him in closer. Yuuri detected a subtle flavor of honey and lemon in Viktor's kiss and came to the conclusion that the source of the heat must have been from a tea of sorts. When Viktor pulled away again, Yuuri smiled.

"Mmmm, that was nice. But Viktor, you're way too overdressed for this."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, dear Yuuri. Allow me to fix that."

Viktor pushed himself off Yuuri's lap and began divesting himself of his clothes. Yuuri fisted a hand around his arousal, slowly stroking himself as he listened to the quiet rustling of clothes.

"Tell me what you're doing right now, Viktor. Describe it to me."

"I've begun slipping my jacket off my shoulders. It's slowly sliding down my back, Yuuri. Can you hear it?"

"Yes, Viktor."

"I've taken the jacket off now and it's in a heap on the floor. I've pulled my tie loose and removed it."

Yuuri heard some more rustling sounds and then gasped when he felt something silky-soft rubbing along his thigh.

"Remove your hand, Yuuri."

Yuuri released his weeping cock and it slapped heavily onto his abdomen. He allowed his hands to fall to his sides and waited with bated breath for whatever Viktor had planned for him. Without his sight, he truly had no idea what the man was going to do. Suddenly, the silkiness moved further up his thigh and then was dragged along his arousal from base to tip. He cried out at the incredible velvety sensation on his sensitive flesh. Not being able to see what was happening had heightened his sense of touch, and it was driving his nerve endings haywire. He felt the tie being wrapped around his hardened length, and when Viktor's hand gripped him, a sob was ripped from his throat.

"How does it feel Yuri?"

Yuuri was having a difficult time formulating words as his mind was completely flooded by the imagery of what Viktor was doing to him. All he could do was grunt and groan as his body writhed in response. When Viktor began leisurely stroking him, Yuuri threw his head back and fisted his hands in the bedsheets. His over-sensitized cock was wrapped snugly in a silky cocoon of ecstasy. The smooth fabric of the tie was a bit cool to the touch, and felt like heaven against his searing skin. The relief was short-lived, however, as Yuuri's nubile flesh was set ablaze by each deliberate pump of Viktor's hand. All the different sensations were conspiring against him, and Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"V-Viktor…I'm…gonna…ngh…"

"No Yuuri, not yet."

Viktor abruptly released Yuuri's cock and removed the silk tie. Yuuri sighed at the loss of contact, suddenly bereft of the litany of sensations that had previously inundated his senses. He took a few deep breaths and walked himself backward off the edge of the impending orgasm. He heard more rustling sounds and assumed that Viktor had finished getting undressed. He felt the man get back on the bed and moaned appreciatively when a hot, naked and aroused body was suddenly covering his own. Viktor snaked his arms under Yuuri's back and rocked his hips forward. Yuuri brought his own hands up and anchored himself on Viktor's shoulders. He was so much more aware of the heat between them and the feeling of each place their skin met and rubbed together. Their cocks were pressed intimately together and Yuuri was slowly being driven wild by desire.

"Viktor…how long do you plan on torturing me? I'm at my wit's end here."

The Russian man placed languid open-mouthed kisses along the column of Yuuri's neck, pausing to nibble delicately at a few chosen locations.

"You seem to have forgotten a little comment you made to me back when we had our little tryst in your car. I believe your exact words were 'When we get home, you can tease and torture me, love me, and take me in any way you choose, and as many times as you want.' Do you remember that Yuuri?"

The Japanese man gulped audibly as the memory of his words to Viktor during his lust-filled haze came rushing back to him. He he knew right there and then, that he was in for it.

"Y-y-yeah…I remember, now."

"Good. So you really have no say in how this evening goes, my dear. I'm systematically going through your list and checking off each box. So you'll just have to grin and bear it, love."

To emphasize his point, Viktor removed one of his hands from Yuuri's back and reached down to give his cock a hard squeeze. Yuuri twisted and writhed in an attempt to get away from Viktor's hand, but the older man pressed all his weight down on him and held him tighter as he resumed the torture on his cock.

Viktor brought his lips back to Yuuri's neck and sucked vigorously at his pulse point, stopping periodically to nip at the delectable flesh. Yuuri's cries grew louder and higher in pitch with each passing second, and once Viktor sensed that Yuuri was on the edge of orgasm once more, he backed off. Yuuri sobbed with frustration as he was denied release once again.

"Patience, Yuuri. Your release will be that much sweeter when it finally comes. I'm rather enjoying all this teasing and I intend to have my fun with you."

Viktor gave Yuuri one last kiss before pushing himself off and sitting up on the bed. His eyes hungrily roved the younger man's hot, sweaty and flushed body and he moaned. His gaze settled on Yuuri's arousal, its flesh dark red and purple from the buildup of blood.

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri. So perfect for me."

Yuuri did not speak, his chest heaved and his ragged breaths Viktor's only answer as they filled the room. Viktor reached for the small bottle of warming lube he had brought for the occasion, popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. When he brought his slick fingers to Yuuri's entrance, the man jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Shh, it's OK, Yuuri. Sorry I startled you. Just relax and let me stretch you."

"Ngh…yes, Viktor."

Viktor began slow concentric circles at Yuuri's puckered orifice. The warming lube had an immediate effect on the Japanese man and he was moaning wantonly before a finger was even inserted. Viktor took his time teasing Yuuri's ruckled flesh, enjoying each little sound and gasp that his actions drew out. When Viktor eventually slipped the first finger inside, Yuuri's back arched off the bed and he mewled shamelessly. That one finger quickly became two and by the third finger, Yuuri was an incoherent babbling mess on the bed. Viktor slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on some nearby tissue. He then reached for the pièce de résistance on the nightstand, checking it over to make sure that it was primed for use.

"I'm going to touch you again, Yuuri. Are you ready?"

"Gods, yes, please! I've been ready for hours now."

Viktor smiled wickedly, glad that Yuuri was still wearing the blindfold and couldn't see what he had in his hand. He brought the item up to Yuuri's entrance and rubbed at it with a finger, re-activating the leftover warming lube. When he fed the first sphere past the outer ring of muscle, Yuuri's ass greedily swallowed it up. The second sphere, slightly bigger, also went in without resistance.

"Viktor? What the hell is that going in my ass? Are those…anal beads?!"

"Wow! Yuuri, you're so amazing! You have two correct guesses tonight!"

"Seriously? Did you bring an entire sex store back with you from Russia?"

Viktor hummed happily as he continued feeding the increasingly bigger beads into Yuuri's eager hole, watching with rapt fascination as they stretched out the opening before being gobbled up hungrily.

"I've been single for a long time, Yuuri. My career never allowed me to have time for love, but I've always had needs. Over the course of my adult career, I've amassed quite the collection of paraphernalia, and now I finally have someone to use it all on!"

Yuuri groaned as he felt growing resistance from the increasingly bigger beads.

"Have you ever used anal beads before, Yuuri?"

"Nghh…no…can't say…ngh…that I have."

Viktor clapped his hands together, his overwhelming glee at Yuuri's answer blatantly obvious.

"Great! You're in for a treat!"

Yuuri grunted as another bead was drawn inside, but was wholly unprepared for Viktor's hot mouth to be suddenly wrapped around his hyper-sensitive flesh. Yuuri screamed, his back arching fully off the bed.

"Ahhh! God, Viktor...g-ahhh!"

Viktor ignored his cries, fervently and ruthlessly bobbing his head up and down his impossibly hard cock. Close as he already was to orgasm, it didn't take much to send him over the edge. As he began emptying himself into Viktor's mouth, the man reached down and started pulling the anal beads out at the same time. Yuuri howled as his hips bucked and thrashed on the bed, his arms flailing wildly at his sides. If Yuuri thought that that was going to be the end of things, however, he was sorely mistaken. No sooner had Viktor's mouth left his now-flaccid cock that he felt his legs spread open and the head of the man's arousal push against his entrance. Yuuri lay back limply on the bed, his boneless body physically unable to even twitch without assistance.

"Ughnn, I can't move. I want to hold you but I can't move my arms."

"It's OK Yuuri, you don't need to move...just feel."

Viktor continued pushing forward until he was completely seated inside him, fully filling his lover. As he allowed his eyes to wander, he made a surprised little noise.

"Yuuri! You're incredible! I thought you said you couldn't move?"

The Japanese man was clearly confused.

"Um, I can't?"

"Well, your dick didn't get the memo. It's getting all hard again!"

Yuuri laughed weakly from his prone position on the bed.

"Hmm, my trainers always did tell me that I have inhuman levels of stamina."

"Well, color me impressed. I'm going to start moving now, are you ready?"

Yuuri smiled, despite his exhaustion he was more than ready to have Viktor fuck him senseless.

"Fuck me."

Viktor smiled.

"Gladly!"

Viktor pulled his hips backward, the slow drag of his departing cock drawing a contented moan from Yuuri's lips. He then rocked his hips forward and began thrusting into him, filling him to the brink with his hardness. Once Yuuri had fully hardened again, he pulled out and rolled his lover onto his stomach, positioning some pillows under his hips to prop his muscular ass into the air. He reached for the little bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand before rubbing it along his length and dribbling some onto Yuuri's ass. He tossed the bottle onto the floor before placing a hand on each toned ass-cheek and spreading them apart, and then lining up against his entrance once more. Without wasting another second, Viktor plunged deeply to the hilt, earning him a whining cry from his lover's lips. The Russian man angled his hips downward, aiming for that magical spot that would cause Yuuri to see stars. Judging by the sudden change in the Japanese man's vocalizations, he'd found it. Their grunts and moans filled the room, accompanied by the sounds of heated flesh slapping together.

"Ahh, Yuuri... you just feel too good. I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, Viktor. Fill me up!"

With one final and brutal thrust, Viktor cried out his release, Yuuri's own quieter one following him shortly after. Viktor pulled out, reaching for a nearby damp hand towel he'd prepared earlier to wipe himself and Yuuri down.

"Mmm, Yuuri sure is amazing!"

Viktor grabbed hold of his lover's hips and rolled him onto his back, only to come face-to-face with a slumbering Yuuri. Viktor smiled, Yuuri's soft little snoring sounds only adding to the cuteness of the moment. He took the soiled pillow away, removing the pillowcase and taking it to the bathroom for a quick rinse before tossing it into the washing machine. He headed back to the room and crawled into the small bed with his lover. They were going to have to do something about their sleeping arrangements soon. Each bed was fine for one occupant, but not quite big enough for two. After rearranging Yuuri snugly into his arms, Viktor planted a quick kiss on the man's nose before also drifting off to sleep.

_terminology_  
Like 'hot potato' but using tongues and an ice cube.


End file.
